


Уравнение и герой

by DragonsRUs



Series: Уравнение и герой [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Apocalypse, Math Kink, Other, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Апокалипсис, Математический кинк, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Темная альтернативная вселенная
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsRUs/pseuds/DragonsRUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все на Кибертроне страдают от неясного чувства ужаса, но никто не знает, что это значит. Саундвэйв решает выяснить, в чем дело, и взламывает Вектор Сигма ради ответа. Вместе, мех и суперкомпьютер начинают секретный крестовый поход ради того, чтоб спасти Кибертрон от самого себя.</p><p>Успеют ли они вовремя упростить задачу и решить ее? Кто выиграет войну, Автоботы или Десептиконы? Что случится с глюк-мышкой? Саундвэйв все рассказывает, и не обманывает, но правда ли это?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уравнение и герой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Equation and the Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648098) by [12drakon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/12drakon/pseuds/12drakon). 



_Саундвейв: высший_

Это не было хвастовством, угрозой, или заблуждением. Это было фактом, ибо так провозгласил главный авторитет Кибертрона.

Кибертрон умирал.  Все чувствовали ужас, от главного ученого Совета до самой маленькой глюк-мышки, которая замерла в середине темной улицы, отказавшись от своей простой схемы побега. Рэвидж зарычал, прижал уши плашмя и тоже замер перед самым прыжком. Они застыли странными монументами в тусклом серебрянном мерцании двух лун: мертвенно-тихие темные силуэты, крошечный и большой, с черезчур яркими синими и красными окулярами. Более глубокой тенью рядом с ними, без света в окулярах, был главный ученый Совета, распростертый в стасисе на пороге своего дома.

Саундвэйв успокаивающе похлопал своего симбионта по голове,  и телепатически взломал глюк-мышку. Он все еще чувствовал усталость от взлома ученого, но крошечное существо было на много порядков проще. Оно не знало таких слов, как ‘рекомбинантный хаос’ или ‘системный коллапс’ - слава Праймасу, вообще не знало слов. Но у существа был процессор, и потому сознание, и потому оно чувствовало что-то за пределами слов, что Саунвэйв прочитал четко и ясно: _ужас-смерть-пустота_.

Саундвэйв считывал ту же информацию, те же чувства и с ученого, и с Рэвиджа через синбионт-бонд, и со своего собственного процессора - пакет данных зацикливался, как будто процессор заразился тяжким вирусом. Он не знал, что значит эта _пустота_. Точно так же не знали этого ни мышь, ни кот, ни главный ученый Совета. От того, что чувство называли ‘системным коллапсом’, _ужас-смерть_ в нем легче не становились.

Знать - это была работа Саундвэйва как офицера наблюдения, так что этой ночью он лично отправился в ближайшее секретное убежище Десептиконов. Тамошней разношерстной банде партизан он дал приказ, плюс двойной рацион крепчайшего топлива из аварийного запаса, плюс угрозу ужаса-смерти от имени Мегатрона, более скорой, чем то смутное ощущение, которое они все испытывали. Впервые за всю короткую, полную насилия историю их общего Дела, Десептиконы штурмовали храм. Охранники и священники сбежали; другие сопротивлялись и погибли; большинство застыло, как глюк-мышка, и их проигнорировали.

Саундвэйв стоял в одиночестве в запертом, охраняемом Десептиконами внутреннем святилище, рядом с расточительно украшенной алтарной консолью. Он подключился своими шевелящимися кабелями, которые некоторые мехи называли ‘щупальца’. Ему надо было решить задачу Кибертрона и найти _пустоту,_ но ничего из предпринятого им до сих пор не срабатывало. Среди прочего, Вектор Сигма был самым мощным процессором на планете, с прямым подключением (как некоторые верили) к неизмеримой вычислительной мощности Праймаса. Интерфейс с ним для решения трудной задачи был логичным. Саундвэйв оценил в 98% вероятность того, что системы сетевой защиты Вектора Сигма сожгут его процессор при первой попытке хака. Он был готов к таким шансам ради Кибертрона.

Саундвэйв остановился, только лишь чтобы загрузить простое воспоминание: _его лазерный прицел светит на соседнюю стену; Рэвидж замирает, потом играет с красной точкой, ловит ее, беззвучно смеется через их бонд; Саундвэйв балует его, делает так, чтоб луч прыгал и танцевал, на клик отложив бесконечную борьбу за их Дело_. Так же, как он побаловал себя сейчас, на несколько нанокликов погрузившись в это воспоминание, как последнее желание смертника-добровольца. Он закрыл файл и запустил хорошо отрепетированный процесс своего хака, который некоторые мехи называли ‘ментальным изнасилованием’.

В отличие от мехов, для которых Саундвэйв и все, что он делал, было странным, чуждым, и пугающим, Вектор Сигма, похоже, не воспринял вторжение таким образом: он не убил Саундвэйва в ответ, он даже не сопротивлялся. У него был процессор, и потому сознание, и он утверждал, что его задачей было то же самое, чего хотел и Саундвэйв: заполнить _пустоту_. Саундвэйв чувствовал гостеприимство, чутвствовал, что ему были рады, а может быть, его даже ждали. Никто кроме него не додумался спросить Вектора Сигма об _ужасе-смерти-пустоте_. Ни священники, ни ученые Совета, ни новый Прайм с его прямым доступом через Матрицу.

Отсюда и вывод, который  Вектор Сигма прислал по их интерфейсу - _Саундвэйв: высший_.

Телепат беззвучно рассмеялся от облегчения (2% шанс выжить!), от простого наслаждения резонирующего интерфейса, и от прогресса в своем запросе. Вектор Сигма тоже чувствовал _ужас-смерть-пустоту_ \- точней, не чувствовал, а воспринимал, как уравнение. У суперкомпьютера хватало мощности воспринять уравнение, но не решить его.

У каждой задачи, которую могло воспринять сознание Кибертронцев, был свой класс сложности. Испуганная глюк-мышка бежала к своей норке, чуя простую алгебру кратчайшей линии от ее носа к спасению. Охотящийся Рэвидж имел дело с более продвинутым математическим анализом динамично меняющегося, оптимального курса на перехват. Мышь отчаянно хотела понять кота, но ей не хватало вычислительной мощности; так и Вектор Сигма не мог передать математику уравнения конца света Саундвэйву. Телепату было показано несколько частей уравнения, например, переменных для физических сил, тензоров для микроскопических взаимодействий, и многомерных матриц с именами мехов, в том числе его собственным. Но Саундвэйв прочитал, громко и ясно, восприятие Вектора Сигма, то есть восприятие Праймаса, как он предполагал - восприятие этого чувства, _ужаса-смерти_. Для них это чувство воспринималось как _слишком много сложности_. Как вычислил Вектор Сигма, Кибертрон умирал из-за того, что его задачи переросли вычислительную мощность его создателя.

Чувство взаимопонимания с суперкомпьютером было таким экстазом, что даже эти мрачные данные его не портили. От резонанса с мощным Вектором Сигма каждая микросхема в Саундвэйве нагрелась, все провода запели, а искра разгорелась. Его корпус возбудился сильней, чем от любого прошлого интерфейса с обычным мехом. В данных обратной связи Саундвэйв чувствовал, что его собственная безжалостная воля стала той последней каплей энергона, от которой полный куб переливается через край; тем последним джоулем энергии, от которого перегретый  двигатель взрывается; тем последним параметром, от которого Вектор Сигма переключился с их общего отчаяния на надежду.

Проблеск этой надежды и стал последним аккордом, от которого процессор Саундвэйва рухнул в перезагрузку, почти такую же сильную, как наиболее вероятный исход этого интерфейса: его смерть.

***

Саундвэйв пришел в себя. Он стоял на коленях, прислонившись к алтарной консоли, которая не давала ему сползти еще ниже на пол. Его броня потрескивала, охлаждаясь, а в воздухе резко пахло озоном. Его интерфейс с Вектором Сигма был все еще открыт. Схем Саундвэйва, которые до сих пор не перегорели, хватало, чтоб осмыслить их надежду - их единственную надежду.

_Уменьшить сложность. Устранить переменные. Упростить уравнение._

Они не могли решить задачу Кибертрона. Ни мехи, ни Вектор Сигма, ни даже Праймас не могли бы решить уравнение и заполнить эту _пустоту_. Но они могли превратить задачу в более простую, в вычислимую.

 Вектор Сигма даже был не против помочь Саундвэйву решать относительно простые тактические головоломки о том, как часть этой сложности снести с лица их планеты.

***

На следующей неделе красивейший город-государство Вос сгорел. Его якобы недоступные системы защиты все же оказались уязвимыми для хаков. Его принц дезертировал к атакующим Десептиконам после их обещаний поста Командующего Воздушных Сил, и определенного шаттл-меха лично для него. Большинство граждан Воса погибли в атомных взрывах, уничтоживших их хрустальные башни.

В тот вечер Мегатрон и его лейтенанты пили за победу и лениво, почти что попадая, постреливали по послу Совета, которого они оставили себе для развлечений после провалившихся переговоров. Между тем Саундвэйв заперся во внутреннем святилище брошенного храма на границе радиоактивной свалки, которая так недавно была Восом. Он считал себя безжалостным Десептиконом, но его оглушил шок всех этих смертей, которые он и Вектор Сигма сегодня подстроили. Так много матриц, стертых из уравнения; и у каждого меха - бесконечная сложность надежд, планов и мечтаний. _Пожалуйста, Прайм_ _a_ _с, пожалуйста, как этого может не хватить? Почему чувство ужаса-смерти даже сильнее?_

Саундвэйв опустился на колени перед подсоединением, не для молитвы - ведь могущественного бога не могла заботить его поза - а потому, что в предыдущий раз из-за интерфейса он упал. Он подключил свои кабели, и Вектор Сигма мгновенно распознал его, так что протоколы рукопожатия не заняли и наноклика. От этого почти мгновенного резонанса корпус Саундвэйва завибрировал, перевозбужденный, как и в прошлый раз.

Чтоб достичь такой скорости синхронизации систем, двум мехам потребовались бы ворны. Но Вектор Сигма не был мехом, а Саундвэйв, как ему опять напомнили, был высшим.

Телепат проверил непознаваемое уравнение, то есть те его фрагменты, к которым он мог притронуться в памяти Вектора Сигма. Он был как слепая глюк-мышка, которая пыталась понять главного ученого Совета, ощупывая кончик его мизинца. Вектор Сигма показал Саундвэйву, какие части уравнения упростились: целые выражения были снесены вместе с Восом. Ощущать, как запутанные части уравнения исчезают, было таким сильным вычислительным облегчением для Вектора Сигма, что Саундвэйв перезагрузился от одного эха этого чувства. Вектор Сигма, видимо, лучше регулировал поток данных, так что Саундвэйв на этот раз только мягко рестартовал и спалил всего пару незначительных предохранителей. Это было легче объяснить медикам Десептиконов, чем повреждения прошлой недели. Как и прежде, как только они полностью синхронизировались, он четко и ясно услышал, что надо делать. Он спасет Кибертрон, беззвучно пообещал Саундвэйв своему божественному любовнику, как бы это ни ужасало, и сколько бы смертей ни стоило.

 _Уменьшить сложность_ \- так точно _._ Дальше на очереди были более рутинные вопросы, например _: Какой из соседних с Восом городов-государств атаковать следующим: Тарн, Родион, Гармонекс, или .._ И дальше, когда Саундвэйв, Вектор Сигма, и, предположительно, Праймас выбрали небольшой Родион _, Каков оптимальный план атаки?_

Решение этих простых головоломок тоже требовало резонанса, тоже ощущалось, как ласка. Саундвэйв не знал, как ощущал это Вектор Сигма - было ли ему тоже приятно, был ли он вообще способен на такие телесные удовольствия? Не важно. Все было не о том. Надо было планету спасать.

Тарн пал следующим, потом Алтихекс, потом - прыжок через всю планету застал их врагов врасплох в Протихексе. Мегатрон был простым гладиатором, так что ему нравились простые стратегии, которые предлагал Саундвэйв. Бомбить города до основания, чтоб потом не пришлось удерживать. Убивать большинство мехов: они неисправимы. Заставлять пленных выбрать - тут же присоединиться к Десептиконам или умереть. Никаких переговоров с врагом:  это пустая трата времени.

Каждая стратегия атаки, которую разрабатывал телепат, была ни чем иным, как чудом. В отличии от других лейтенантов Мегатрона, Саундвэйв никогда не донимал  военачальника требованиями денег или власти, званий или рабов. Он только попросил сохранить пару храмов Праймаса от разрушения, и Мегатрон, не раздумывая, согласился.

***

Саундвэйв шел сквозь ядовитый дым, мимо обугленных зданий и посеревших трупов. _Кибертрон - Праймасу. Ты уже можешь это хакнуть, Праймас? Какой уровень вычислительной сложности достаточно прост?_

Он уже не чувствовал себя безжалостным, не чувствовал безысходности _ужаса-смерти_ , ничего не чувствовал, кроме оцепенения неизвестной _пустоты_. Уравнение все еще было слишком сложным, и Вектор Сигма считал, что времени миру оставалось совсем чуть-чуть. Каждую неделю или около того Саундвэйв входил в храм, преклонял колени у алтарной консоли, синхронизировался с суперкомпьютером, и перезагружался, когда ему демонстрировалось упрощенное уравнение. Несколько нанокликов после перезагрузки он чувствовал эхо надежды и жизни. Саундвэйв думал, что Праймас знает: его рыцарь закопченного, давно неполированного образа брал на себя эту грязную работу не за награду для корпуса и искры. Но подтверждение этих мыслей было так приятно, так подобающе и правильно! _Саундвэйв: высший._

Галактический Совет изолировал весь их сектор (упрощение: все фазовые пространства, отражавшие межпланетные связи, исчезли из уравнения). Оставшиеся города-государства перешли на сторону Автоботов, следуя за Оптимусом Праймом в отчаянной защите от безжалостной атаки Десептиконов (упрощение: две силы вместо многих). Мехи умирали тысячами, а Вектор Сигма делился тем, как он это ощущал. Так что и Саундвэйву доводилось почувствовать каждый умолкший голос, как облегчение, как снижение сложности. Комплексная матрица каждого меха навсегда стиралась из уравнения, и еще одна искра попадала в единообразный, ясный Кладезь. А там, как Оптимус Прайм говорил, “Все есть один".

Когда наконец пал Иакон, и Мегатрон лично столкнул полумертвого от ран Прайма в плавильню, Матрица с заглавной буквы М наконец исчезла. Она была особенно сложной, как объяснил Вектор Сигма. В этот день Вектор Сигма проделал что-то экстраординарное через интерфейс. Он удерживал и удерживал пик полного резонанса, и Саундвэйв стонал от наслаждения, наконец способный увидеть - если не понять - уравнение в его полной форме.

 _Достаточно просто, Праймас? Пожалуйста, Праймас!_ \- Саундвэйв умолял, сам не зная о чем: то ли о перезагрузке для себя, то ли об избавлении для немногих выживших Кибертронцев. Но он получил ответ, четкий и ясный, когда перезагрузился. Так что война, или то, что от нее оставалось, продолжалась.

Скоро у них кончились Автоботы, и Вектор Сигма помог Саундвэйву рассчитать, как спровоцировать междоусобицу. Старскрим поднял восстание. Саундвейв осторожно нашептывал советы обеим сторонам, так что восстание почти свергло Мегатрона. Поэтому военачальник совсем не возражал против казни половины своей армии, которая (по утверждениям Саундвэйва) поддержала изменника. Конечно, эти Десептиконы не сдавались без боя, сражаясь и убивая все больше мехов, а в живых оставались только самые жестокие и беспощадные. К тому же пригодное для жизни пространство сократилось почти до нуля.

Вектор Сигма все еще не мог вычислить, что подставить в _пустоту_ в уравнении. Саундвэйв точно знал, что это так, ведь теперь он проверял после каждого убийства, казни, или боя, потому что мехов оставалось совсем мало. Ему пришлось застрелить Мегатрона, когда военачальник запоздало понял, что ему некем больше командовать. Последний отряд Десептиконов совершил групповое самоубийство (по крайней мере, так сказал Саундвэйв). Телепат ничего не почувствовал, когда его бывший лорд бросил ему последий взгляд, полный боли от предательства. Вектор Сигма мог использовать Кладезь Всех Искр, чтоб создать новых мехов - как только они упростят все достаточно, чтоб удалить _ужас-смерть_.

***

Саундвэйв увидел глюк-мышку на полу храма, и выпустил Рэвиджа, чтоб тот поймал ее. Это был последний выстоявший храм планеты, остров в океане радиоактивного шлака, и в нем были последние на планете живые, два меха и два не-меха. И все же сделанного было мало, чтобы победить _ужас-смерть_ , чтобы спасти мир, и чтоб заполнить _пустоту_.

Подключенный к Вектору Сигма, но слишком измученный, чтобы накопить хоть немного заряда для возбуждения, Саундвэйв преклонил колени и стал молиться, как никогда не молился прежде. Он знал достаточно математики, чтобы верить, что даже небольшие изменения могли дать большие результаты, что иногда истребитель мог шевельнуть подкрылком и вызвать ураган. Он начал этот крестовый поход, самонадеянно полагая, что его воля  перевесит чашу весов и спасет мир. Большие изменения в самом деле произошли на Кибертроне, но уравнение оставалось нерешенным, а у него кончались изменяемые параметры. _Пожалуйста, Праймас, пусть этой мышки будет достаточно, пусть этого наконец-то будет достаточно!_

Мышка умерла, Вектор Сигма поделился измененным уравнением, и Саундвэйв понял. Он так сильно сжал край алтарной консоли, что и ее дюрабилевая сталь и броня его рук погнулись; прислонился лицом к холодному алмазу монитора, и заплакал, заплакал в первый раз с тех пор, как начал свой крестовый поход, будто скорбя сразу обо всем, что случилось, обо всем, что он сделал. Предложение помощи пришло через интерфейс. Как и раньше, он сделал все, как сказал Вектор Сигма. Он перекрыл свою сторону бонда с симбионтом и стал ждать, не оглядываясь. Он услышал, как включились защитные орудия храма. Боль за гранью всей боли взорвалась в его искре, когда умер Рэвидж.

Среди агонии не оставалось ничего, кроме уравнения, всего лишь с двумя матрицами, но все еще невозможно сложного. Словно во сне, Саундвэйв медленно поднялся с пола и вытащил бластер из подпространства. Пусть Праймaс и Вектор Сигма начнут все заново. Он был вполне готов уйти.

Видимо, у Праймаса на уме было что-то другое. Пол вздрогнул и покачнулся, и от неожиданности Саундвэйв уронил оружие. Где-то далеко внизу произошел электромагнитный выброс, и интерфейс Саундвэйва с Вектором Сигма схлопнулся так резко, что его гироскопы отказали, и он упал. Его кабели стянули алтарную консоль на пол, но теперь это был просто тупой кусок оборудования, а не окно в другое существо. Если сравнить его с Вектором Сигма, одно из сознаний было сложней, и это сознание не только приняло решение уничтожить себя, но и осуществило свое решение первым.

"Саундвэйв: высший”, было на экране: простой текст последнего сообщения его товарища и любовника, быть может, его бога.

Его накрыло новой волной горя, и он с тоской подумал, что если простые процессоры были высшими, лучше бы они оставили в живых мышку. Он также заметил, что Вектор Сигма оставил ему наследство; должно быть, Саундвэйв пропустил подгрузку файлов из-за боли. Так что уравнение оставалось в нем, и к тому же теперь у него были некоторые знания Вектора Сигма, например, его способность определять сложность уравнений. Саундвэйв _был_ уравнением, был единственной оставшейся матрицей, а _ужас-смерть-пустота_ теперь сжались от всей планеты до его больного процессора и ноющей искры. Он не мог вычислить _пустоту_ , как и Вектор Сигма не смог бы, даже теоретически. Он с последней осторожной нежностью отключился от консоли, бережно устроил безжизненного Рэвиджа у себя на руках и глюк-мышку в ладони, и вышел из храма.

Саундвейв сел на порог под холодными звездами. Ничего кроме развалин не было вокруг, ни рядом с крошечным храмом, ни до самого горизонта. Он мог вернуться за своим бластером, но это не решило бы уравнение, а только ликвидировало бы все. 0 = 0 было верным, но ничего не значило.

Здесь, в конце своего крестового похода, у него не осталось ничего, кроме знания, что даже один мех был слишком сложен, чтоб его вычислять.

 

**Эпилог**

Саундвэйв решил жить, и, несмотря на свое горе, чувствовал в себе непривычный мир и покой. _Ужас-смерть_ ушли, как будто эта часть вируса изжила себя, так что вся сложность осталась в таинственной нерешенной и нерешаемой _пустоте_. Саундвэйв удивлялся этому. Может, ужаса не было потому, что они с Вектором Сигма завершили свой апокалипсис? Или потому, что он решил не расстреливать себя за то, что он неразрешим? Или потому, что он наконец-то перестал сражаться против сложности, за детерминизм?

Это была интересная мысль, и Саундвэйв над ней пораскинул процессором, потому что все его время, вообще все, было теперь свободно. Может быть, Прайм и все жрецы не так и глупили,  не обсуждая ужас и смерть с Вектором Сигма, пытаясь заставить мир свернуть на другую дорогу. Может быть, запрос Саундвэйва открыл или усилил канал связи суперкомпьютера с чем-то опасным: не с Праймасом, а с его коллегой, богом детерминистского хаоса. Может быть, ужас всех мехов появился оттого, что каждый из них искрой чуял обратный поток данных, предсказывающий возможное будущее - это вот будущее, где некий безжалостный Десептикон изменил ход истории, открыв неправильную дверь. Может быть, это предсказание срабатывало гораздо сильнее для суперкомпьютера, и именно поэтому Саундвэйв в тот первый раз почувствовал, что Вектор Сигма как будто ждал его, и совершенно не увидился его хаку.

Расчеты Вектора Сигма опять и опять утверждали, что жизнь слишком сложна, чтоб ее вычислить, даже для того, кто сам запустил ее изначальные уравнения. Саундвэйв и его любовник-суперкомпьютер и тот фраганутый бог, с которым они были на связи, ничего про жизнь так и не решили. Они только тщательно продемонстрировали, что смерть не особенно сложна, что смерть и ужас, если на них сфокусироваться, будут в пределах достижимого для вычислений. Сформулированная такими словами, эта мысль казалась настолько очевидной, что даже глюк-мышка наверняка ее понимала.

Саундвэйв усмехнулся, не планируя опять плакать, ни в эту ночь, ни в этот ворн.

Что теперь? _Ты знаешь, что_ , сказала сущность в его процессоре, в которой он узнал Вектора Сигма. Это на самом деле был не сам суперкомпьютер, а файлы наследства, организованные в псевдо-персону в отдельном сегменте банков памяти Саундвэйва. Может быть, вечно готовый помочь Вектор Сигма так это устроил, чтобы сберечь своего любовника от совершенно детерминированных и даже предсказуемых сбоев, вызванных одиночеством.

Хватит этих спекуляций. Крестовый поход был закончен, и теперь настало время работать, просто работать. _И не говорите мне никакого шлака вроде ‘Саундвэйв: высший’_ подумал он строго, обращаясь и к памяти Вектора Сигма, и, в виде своей последней молитвы, к Праймасу, Юникрону, или кто там был - может быть, был - на связи с Вектором Сигма. Эти сущности, для всех практических целей, не существовали для него больше. Матрица расплавилась вместе с Оптимусом Праймом, и настоящего Вектора Сигма уже не было на планете.

Работать. Воспоминания Вектора Сигма сообщили Саундвэйву, что в каждом храме был припрятан резервный космический корабль, который ему предстояло найти. Потом надо будет искать по вселенной Кибертронцев, сбежавших с их планеты и рассеявшихся. Когда он найдет достаточно мехов и соберет достаточно ресурсов, они смогут высадиться возле этого храма и жить с немалых запасов его тайных складов, пока не киберформируют часть планеты, и не построят новые протоформы. И тогда они смогут пройти через шлюз под храмом к Кладезю Всех Искр, выудить искры, превратить протоформы в мехов, и начать все сначала. Вектор Сигма знал, что делать с искрами и протоформами, а теперь и Саундвэйв знал тоже.

Кстати о ценных знаниях. Он очень тщательно и наверняка добьется того, чтобы каждый знал, что делать со своей _пустотой_. Когда мехи почувствуют беспощадное желание поискать _пустоту_ , заполнить _пустоту_ , или, может быть, пойти в крестовый поход ради _пустоты_ , они смогут пойти и киберформировать еще одну часть их сожженной в шлак, _пустой_ планеты. А когда они отстроят весь Кибертрон, они смогут поработать над каким-нибудь другим _пустым-препустым_ местом мультивселенной. Теоретически, эмпирически, и теологически, _пустоту_ не надо было находить, обнаруживать, или предсказывать. Ее надо было придумывать на ходу, вот так вот просто, вот так вот сложно.

О да, Саундвэйв объяснит все это каждому меху. Он не был высшим, но он был телепатом, хакером, а ныне и гордым владельцем храма.

Саундвэйв положил мертвых из своих рук на землю, и пошел в храм, выпить. Он уже планировал бесчисленные практические шаги, например, что именно говорить Кибертронским беженцам, чтобы они следовали за ним. Весь его опыт подтверждал, что почти никто не понимает ни мистику, ни теорию сложности. Он налил куб высокой очистки, поднял его для тоста, и опробовал простое сообщение, "Десептиконы: победили".

Это звучало более-менее правильно.


End file.
